Rikkaidai Ace
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Rei Echizen is Ryoma Echizen's younger sister. Unlike Ryoma, Who went to Seigaku Rei went to Rikkai cross dressing as a boy and joining the Rikkai Team. but, will Rei be able to go to the nationals with the rest of the schools. If she has to defeat the top tennis players in the middle school.
1. Rei Echizen

Nam: Rei Echizen

Age:12

Gender: female (cross dresses as a male)

Height : 133 cm (4'4")

Weight : 28 kg (62 lbs)

Birthday: December 25

Horoscope: Capricorn

Eyesight (unaided) 20/20 (both eyes)

Looks: short black hair down to her shoulders. Dark brown eyes.  
Boy version: image/35...  
Personality: sarcastic, calm, mature, mysterious, smart, strong, proud, observant, stern, strict, genius,

Family: nanjiro echizen (father), Rinko Echizen (mother), Ryoga Echizen (older half brother), Nanako Meino (cousin), Ryoma Echizen (older separate twin) and Mika (cat)

Middle School: Rikkaidai first year

Class: 3-C

Seat: 5

Club (going into): Tennis Club

Elementary School: Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School

Dominant Arm: Right (uses left)

Play Style: all rounder

Yonex Bridgestone (Dynabeam Grandea): same as Ryoma

Info: Beat Ryoma and her father more than 20 times. Was born a tennis prodigy. Won her first game against her older brother Ryoga and he's been trying to beat her sense. But he couldn't. Also, she cross dresses as a boy so she can be in a serious tennis team. Since, the girl teams aren't serious. 


	2. Rikkaidai Middle School

"RING~!" The alarm buzzed. I groaned. I then got up and smacked the alarm. I saw my older brother STILL sleeping.

I pushed him.

Nothing.

Pushed him of the bed.

Snore.

Smacked him as hard as I can.

Nothing.

I poured water on him.

A bit of a reaction.

I walked over and picked up a piece of glass. Don't ask where I got it from. I walked over to him and jabbed his desk. Then brought it close to my arm, Ryoma woke up with a start. Saw the glass in my hand and smacked me and started shaking me.

"Rei! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" He screamed at me.

"To wake you up." I said flatly. "I didn't stab myself stupid."

He left go of me. "Idiot.."

I smirked. "Mada mada daze Ryoma-kun"

He groaned. "Why did you wake me up..?"

I sighed. "It's the first day of school remember?"

"Yeah..." He says, then gets up and wear his school uniform. It was a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He sighs.

"Yours looks better than mine Rei."

I look at mine. It was a boy uniform even thought I'm a girl. It was my choice of course. Anyway, their was a dark green suit with a white top, a blue stripped tie and dark brown boots. I know what your thinking. We're brothers why aren't we going to the same school. Simple well, for me it is. Rikkai was a better academic school then Seigaku. Also, I didn't want to be know as Echizen Ryoma shorter and younger brother. I mean would you? Also our father went to that school. More trouble.

"I guess so..." I retorted.

"Why are you going to Rikkai again?" He asked.

"Because Ryoma." I walked over to the mirror and dyed my hair a light brown then put some tape around my chest. "I want too."

He sighed again. "Whatever."

We then walked downstairs to see our idiot father. He looked at me then at Ryoma. He sighed but said nothing. I said down beside him and Ryoma on the other side. Rinko, Ryoma's mother came out with western food, my favorite.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She looked at me and what I was wearing but like father said nothing. "No problem."

"I hate western food." Ryoma said.

"Shut up and eat Ryoma, I think it taste wonderful." I looked at my watch. It was 6:10. I was going to be late. I finished my food as fast I can and ran off.

"Rei wait!" They yelled.

"Sorry gotta go!" I screamed and ran out the door.

'The bus is going to be their any second!' I screamed in my head. After 2 minutes I finally got their and saw that the bus was about to leave. I took out my racket and a tennis ball and hit it as hard as I can. It stopped the door. I then sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me and went under my tennis ball making it just in time. I'm really skinny and amazing like that.

I gasped for air. "I made it.." I huffed.

"Yeah you did kid, now if you don't mind getting your tennis ball out of my door." The bus driver said.

I rubbed my head. "Oops, sorry bout that.."I took the tennis ball out.

"Where are are you heading kid?" He asked.

"Rikkaidai."

He looked at me bewildered.

"What year are you in kid?"

"First year middle school."

He looked shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't look 12."

I looked at him sternly. "Well I am."

He sighed. "Alright, their are a few kids that get out the bus to the same school you go to so hold on tight."

I sat down. "Alright."

Time skip 6:45

Every 12 minutes or so students with a uniform the same as mine and bags, would come on the bus. The first was a tall dark skinned bald guy and a guy with hair that looked like seaweed. He looked younger than his taller friend. My guess, a second year. Second a guy with brown hair with his eyes closed. Third a guy with spiky white hair and a up with red hair with bubble gum in his mouth, blowing on it so on and so forth. Lastly a guy with black hair who looked way to old to be a middle school student, if he was and a guy with wavy blue hair and a girly looking face.

All the boys seemed to know each other because they all gathered to the back of the bus talking about winning a tennis tournament, three time in a row. They didn't seem to notice me which nobody every does. Finally the red haired guy pointed at me and they all looked at the direction of his finger.

I turned around. Then I heard a large pair of feet in heading in my direction.

'Please let it not be them. Please let it not be them.' I prayed slightly.

I turned around.

The red haired boy was right in my face making me blush a little. But, I calmed it down.

'Your supposed to be a boy remember? A boy!' I screamed in my head.

The red haired boy then hopped in my seat and put his arm around me.

"Who are you Chibi?" He asked. I glared at him

'Calm down Rei, calm down.' I told myself.

"Isn't it common curtsy to sate your name before you ask someone else?" I said as kindly as possible.

He looked at me shocked for a little but he then smiled.

"I'm Marui Bunta!"

The rest of his team then introduced them self.

"Puri~ I'm Niō Masaharu." The spiky haired boy said cheerfully.

"I'm Jackal Kuwahara." The tall guy I was talking about before said.

"Yanagi Renji data master." The guy with the closed eyes said.

'So he's a data tennis master eh?' I thought.

"Yagyū Hiroshi, pleasure."

"Four eyes." I said. He looked down at me and glared.

The seaweed guy glared at me. "Show some respect kid."

I glared at him. "Introduce yourself, Seaweed Head."

Yagyū smiled at me.

"Names Kirihara Akaya, brat."

I ignored him and looked at the older looking guy. The old looking guy gave me a glare. "Sanda Genichirō."

I looked at the last guy with the wavy blue hair waiting for him to introduce himself. He smiled at me. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, it is nice to meet you."

I smiled back at him. "It is nice to meet you as well."

They all looked at me waiting. I sighed and stood up. Of course I had to look up at them. I was less then half their height.

"Echizen Rei." I looked at Kirihara. "I am in my 1st year of middle school, 2nd year."

They looked at me shocked, Kirihara was the first one to respond to the news.

"Liar! You can't be a year younger than me, you're half my size!"

"Height ain't nothin but a number, Baka."

"Ahem." Yukimura-San said. He looked up and down at me. "You couldn't be going to Rikkaidai for middle school could you?"

"Yeah I am."

He smiled. "So are we."

"It's fate!" Marui yelled and lifted his hand to both of his sides. "Besides Akaya-kun we're all 3rd years from Rikkai!"

I looked at him shocked. I pointed to Sanada. "Even him? He looks too old to be in middle school."

They all snickered. Sanada glared at me more fearfully then before.

"Even him." Jackal-Sendai said while muttering a laugh.

"Next thing you know you're going to say you play tennis." Niō said.

"I-" the bus stopped before I could respond.

"Rikkaidai students, we're here." I then walked off the bus. I waved goodbye and walked off to the auditorium.

Rikkai auditorium

I was half listening to everything that was going on. The principal came up said that every student had to join a club and I thought of the tennis club. After that, Yukimura came up and said some few words and I zoned out the rest of the time.

After 5 minutes everything was done. I walked around the school and finally made it to the tennis court. Their was around 100 something students on the field. I saw a 49 I think, freshmen lining up and I walked over. Just like everyone else at this school they were a head or more taller than me. It really annoyed me sense I was the same age as them.

I looked next to me and saw a boy win black hair and yellow eyes. I poked him. He looked up, but he didn't see me. I then roused my hand in front of his face and he looked down shocked. He was around 160 cm so I understand why he couldn't see me.

"What is it!"

"Why are we waiting here?"

"Do you even go to this school?" He asked.

I glared at him and he shuttered. "As you can see I'm wearing the same uniform as you and I'm a 1st year, why wouldn't I be here?"

"I-I, I just-"

"Listen up freshmen!" A voice screamed. I recognized it as Sanada's.

The freshmen besides me flinched at his tone of voice.

"The captain would like to say something." All of a sudden a whole bunch of people started whispering about someone. I didn't know who it was so I looked back up at Sanada.

"Freshmen." The voice said. I looked over and saw... Yukimura? He was wearing a yellow uniform that made him look like a bee and his jacket over his shoulders. He looked pretty good. "I welcome you to Rikkaidai Tennis club. We have a goal of winning the nations for the third year in a row which has not been done before. I am Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the tennis club."

Pause

"But before that, we must judge your skills to see if your are worth our time."

"What does that mean?" A few voices said. He ignored them.

"You will be practicing swings and picking up the balls, first year."

I looked at him shocked.

"What?!" I called but then covered my mouth.

'My arrogance showed.' I chastised myself.

Yukimura facial expression changed, I cringed. He turned to me. His face changed to shock but it hardened, "You heard me. Got something to say."

Everyone turned to me. I glared at him hearing a few gasps in response. "Yes I do Yukimura."

He smiled a wicked smile. He moved forward close to me. "Do tell me what it is."

I smirked. "Fine then, Seiichi." I saw Sanada glare at me in the corner of my eye.

"What was that you arrogant-"

Yukimura out his hand out in his direction but kept on looking straight at me. "Let the boy speak."

I swallowed. "I don't see why we have to pick up the stupid balls when you all." I pointed my hand at every member seeing the boys besides Sanada and Yukimura from before looking at me shocked. "Should be the one who should be picking them up. Get off your asses and pick up your own balls."

They all stared at me.

I looked at them "Got a problem? I'm not scared of-" but before I could finish someone smacked me so hard that I fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw that it was Sanada "What the hell was that for?! Just because I spoke my mind!" I screamed.

"Bastard!" He screamed. "How dare you say that to Yukimura-San! 200 laps!"

I stood up glaring at him my most fearful glare I could muster. "Why the hell should I?!" I saw Sanada rouse his hand again but I ducked out of the way and jumped back.

"You little!" But Yukimura held him back from smacking me again. "Yukimura-?!"

Yukimura then left Sanada go and walked towards me and pulled me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He then walked over to the supply place and closed the door.

I moved my legs and arms trying to hit me. "I said let me go!" He pushed me down on the ground, hard.

I held in a groan. I glared up at him. "What was that for?!" I screamed at him. He kept on looking at me. I got up and shook him.

"Jackass! I said what was that for?!" He then punched me in the stomach making me hit the wall and spit out blood.

"Ah-!" I groaned. Then the door open to see the rest of the regulars. They looked at Yukimura then at me then back at Yukimura.

"Buchou? What happened?" Marui asked and walked towards me as Yukimura walked away from the club rooms me slam the door.

"Looks like you pissed of Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-Bunchou. I've never seen that before~" Niō said cheerfully.

"I've never seen them look that mad before." Jackal said.

I shrugged. "All I did was say what was on my mind."

"Yeah, but no one ever stood up to Yukimura-buchou and Sanada." Yagyū said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because.." Yanagi started.

"Besides Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura-San are known as the 3 demons of Rikkai." Kirihara stated.

"What do you mean the 3 demons of Rikkai?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Myself, Sanada and Yukimura joined the tennis team and because we were regulars in our first year and helped lead the team to the Nationals Campionships. Also Yukimura-buchou hasn't been defeated once and Sanada has only been defeated by one person Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku, thought they haven't won the Nationals for several years."

'Seigaku?! Dad must have lead them to victory.'

"Why not?"I asked.

"Lack of heart, unawareness of their own inner driver and bringing their hidden talents up."

"I see." 'Ryoma might be able to help these guys with that.'

I smiled. "I think Seigaku might be able to make it to the Nationals."

They looked at me bewildered. "Why is that?"

I looked at them. "Its a secret."

"Aww come on you can tell us." Marui wined.

"Nope." Then we all laughed.

Marui POV

I looked at the freshmen. I then remembered that Fukubuchou told him to do 200 laps. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Nee~ Rei you should do your laps."

He glared at me. "Why should I?"

"Just do it. Wouldn't it be nice of we could all get along?"

He sighed and got up. "Fine."

I saw him limb a little but he ran outside and we followed him.

"Hey? They must have hit him pretty hard he's limbing a little." I whispered to them.

They nodded.

"I never seen Yukimura hit someone so hard that they started bleeding." Akaya whispered.

"Neither have we." Kuwahara said.

We then went to the tennis court to see Sanada and Yukimura already there. Rei walked up to them.

Rei POV

I walked up to Sanada and Yukimura. They glared at me. I sighed and bowed.

"I apologize for my rude behavior Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou." I looked up.

They looked shocked as does everyone else. "It's fine." Yukimura smiled.

"You still have to do your laps." Sanada replied.

"I know." I then ran off.

Time skip~

I was on my 198 lab and it was around 8:28 and I wasn't exhausted yet so I decided to run the last lab the fastest I could. I looked around and saw that nobody was their anymore, so i looked back in front of me to see that the finish line was close. I finally touch the yellow line and I run as fast as I could. It took me 30 seconds for how long it took me to run from around the court to the other side of the court back to the yellow line. I ran to classroom 3-C

Classroom 3-C

Yukimura Seiichi POV

I was siting in class with Renji, Hiroshi and Kuwahara. The teacher came in and she told us that we we're having a new student that was a first year and is from America. They then boomed her with questions but she didn't say a word. The door then opened.

In walks in a short freshmen with light brown hair and darks brown eyes. He then turned his head to the board and wrote.

"Echizen Rei."

Then he turned around. It was the freshmen from before.

Rei POV

I turned around and saw 3 of the regulars from the tennis club. Including Yagyū, Yukimura-buchou and Jackal. I looked at them surprised but changed my face to emotionless.

I bowed and introduced myself. "My name is Echizen Rei, it's a pleasure."

The girls blushed and so did the guys. I sweat dropped. Then all the class the boomed me with questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A girl asked.

"No."

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

I sweat dropped again. "A boy."

The guys groaned. "But your so cute!" A guy screamed.

"Thanks I guess?"

"What's your favorite color?" Jackal asked.

I glared at him. "Black."

"When's your birthday?" Yukimura asked.

"December 25."

"Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Do you play any sports?" A girl called.

"Yes, I've played tennis since the day I was born."

The three boys looked at me shocked and Yukimura smirked.

"Ever been into a tennis tournament?"

"Multiple."

"Can you name some." Yagyū asked.

"US Open and I've won 8 consecutive titles in the American Junior High tournament and 4 time in the American High school tournament." He looked at me shocked.

"I see.."

There was a silence but the teacher pokes me.

"Echizen-kun, you can sit in between Yagyū and Yukimura-San."

I look at the seat in between them and nod.

"Alright."

I move towards them and sit.

Time skip in the middle of the class

Poke

'Ignore it.'

Poke

'Forget about it.'

Poke poke poke poke

"What?!" I whisper/yell and turn to the voice. It was Yukimura.

"How come you never told us that you played tennis before?"

Yagyū, Yukimura and Jackal leaned in.

"Because you didn't ask."

They all almost burst out laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's nothing." Jackal said while snickering.

"What?" I said a little bit louder.

"Nothing~" Yukimura teased

"What?!" I said louder seeing a few people looking at me.

"Nothing." Yagyū said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed standing up.

"Mr Echizen! Even thought you are a first year you should learn how to be quite in class!" The teacher said.

I blushed, rubbed my head and sat down. "Sorry."

I turned to the three boys. "Now look what you did."

"We didn't do anything." They all say at the same time.

"Sureee you didn't." I said sarcastically and turned around to pay attention to the teacher.

Time skip Afternoon Tennis Practice~

I ran over to the tennis field to see everyone crowded around a board. I walked over and poked the 1st year from before.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked up and then after a few seconds he looked down and flinched.

"W-what do you want?" He stuttered.

I pouted. "I just asked you what's going on."

"O-oh." He looked up and then looked back at me. "Can't you see."

I folded my arms. "Does it look like I can."

He sighed. "Its a notice for those who may have a chance in becoming regulars to play in the districts.

"What does it say?"

"Does it look like I can see between the 2nd years and 3rd years."

I look up. "Does it look like I can tell?"

He opens him mouth but stops and looks back.

"What is it?"

He points. I look back.

It was the regulars moving towards us. I see Marui wave his hand yelling something.

I look back and see all the non-regulars staring at me.

I look at them questionably. "What is it?"

"Marui-Senpai is calling you over." A 2nd year boy with purple hair says.

"Alright." I walk over to Marui and look up. "What do you want."

He puts him arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Chibi-chan! How come you didn't tell us you played tennis?!" He screamed.

"Ask Yukimura-Bunchou."

"Because you never asked." Yukimura mocked me.

"Hmph."

Yukimura put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Don't be so rude Rei-chan."

"Anyway~what does that board say?" I pointed to it.

They all looked up. "It says that this year, if their are any promising 1st year students they will have a chance to become regulars. Thought, their are no promises." Sanada answers.

"What made you change your mind?" I ask.

Niō smirked. "A little arrogant freshman."

I blush, a little though. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do!" Akaya says angrily while grabbing me.

"What's wrong Akaya?" Jackal asks.

He grips my shirt tighter. "I still don't see what's so amazing about this guy. In my opinion, he's just a annoying, arrogant brat who doesn't know his place!"

"In my opinion, all you are is a annoying 2nd year who has a big temper." I say back.

"You little-" I see a little bit of red in his eyes and his hair have a bit if white in it. He was about to say something back but Yanagi puts his hand in his face.

"Calm down Akaya."

He turns back to himself. He drops me. I land with a thud and put my hand on my chin.

'What was that?' I question myself.

"Oi! Rei? You alright?" I head Yukimura ask. I look at him and downward. His hand was out. I take his hand and he pulls me up. I dust myself off.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good." He leans near my ear and whispers. "If I was you I wouldn't test him."

I nod my head and walk back to the freshmen to see that he was waiting for me.

"What did they want?"

I look up. "Nothing important."

He looks at me confused.

"Anyway, did you ask them what it said."

I nod my head and yawn. "It was saying that we freshmen may have a chance in becoming regulars."

He looks shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's-"

We hear someone clear his throat. We look back and see Sanada moving over to the board. Everyone turns silent.

"For those of you who know and those of you who don't. This board says that the 1st years will have a chance in becoming regulars, only if and I say if you have the talent and determination to become a regular." I see him catch my eye and look away.

Yukimura stands near Sanada. His voice was stern and strict. "Our goal this year is to win the Nationals for the third time in the row. If you dot have determination or wit to become a regular than do not try." He pauses letting everyone take this in.

"The ranking tournament will be held 2 days from now. The one who is be deciding will be myself and Sanada."

Whispers go around the court.

"Two days?! That's all?!" Someone said.

"THAT IS ALL, you are dismissed!"

Everyone then walks away from the court as do I but I'm stopped from walking once again.

I don't need to know turn around to know who it is, it was pretty obvious.

"What is it Marui-Senpai?"

"Buuuu~! Rei-chan that's no fun!"

I look back.

"What is it?" I repeat myself.

He points back to the regulars. "Sense we all go to the same bus we can all go home together. Thought, we don't know where you live."

He laughs a little bit.

I smile a little. "Alright."

He smiles. "Yay!"

I sweat drop.

I see Yagyū walk over to me. "Where do you live?"

"In Tokyo."

It seems that I surprised him. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I felt like it."

I hear Akaya say something under his breath.

"Like I was saying its in Tokyo in a temple."

"Don't ignore me!" He screamed.

"Calm down Kirihara-kun." Yukimura said and he went silent.

"The bus will be coming in 5 minutes so we better hurry!" Jackal yells running away from the group.

"R-right!" We all say and run.

We finally make it and almost get into the bus but Yukimura suddenly collapses.

"Yukimura!" 


End file.
